University
by Steffi Star
Summary: Continued off of KlaineLovexxx's one shot University. Kurt and Blaine meet at Dalton University and get off to a great start. This is their time at Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was taken directly from KlaineLovexxx's Little Klaine's of fluff. A couple of people asked her to continue the story so instead she asked me to write it out! I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or This first chapter or the basis for it's idea.**_

Kurt was nervous, it was his first day of University. But he was transferring half a term in so everyone would already have friends. _God…no one will like me! _He though desperately as he pulled up to the huge iron gates that blocked off Dalton University from the outside world. Kurt was let in by a bored looking guard who directed him toward the largest building at the other end of campus saying "You here for the party?"

Kurt looked confused and said slowly "No… I'm the new transfer… Traffic was bad, that's why I am so late."

"Ohhhh right, well they started without you, I suppose you will just have to find someone to help you find your room" The guard gestured to the building again before going back to his magazine. Kurt glanced at this while muttering a hasty 'thank you', it was a play boy bunny mag, with a picture of a bleach blond girl who was pretty enough, but not stunning. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the distasteful magazine before heading of to the building at the end of campus.

_Here goes nothing _Kurt thought as he dragged his bags up to the front door of the old stone building that currently had green, pink and blue strobe lighting flashing through the windows and pounding music thudding through the wall. He pushed open the doors and hit by wall of sound, Kurt watched as drunken boys (and girls… they must be guests) staggered and laughed along to the music. Just as Kurt was wondering what the hell he was going to do he spotted a cute boy with curly black hair walking towards him with a slight sway.

"Hi" the boy hiccupped "I'm sorry, we had to start the party, you were just so late!.. Hold on… you are the new kid right?" He paused for another hiccup and continued "You know… bags…." He finished lamely. He was finding it hard to concentrate through his booze soaked brain, but this guy was cute… like really cute, so he wasn't exactly making it any easier.

Kurt giggled at the expression on the other boys face before saying "Yhhhh I'm Kurt, and its alright" This boy really was cute…no scrap that, he was hot!

"Cool…well I will show you to your rooom then?" He started to walk away before remembering and turning round sticking his hand out to Kurt "Sorry I forgot to yhh I'm Blaine" They shook hands then Blaine lent down and picked up one of Kurt's suitcases and made his way through the crowd, but not letting go of one of Kurt's hands.

"Here we are, you will be sharing with me…. If that's alright?" He questioned, letting go of Kurt's hand and putting his bag on the empty bed.

"Kurt laughed again and said "Yhhh it is, don't worry"

"What is?" Blaine said looking confused "You know what, don't worry I'm not that bothered lets go party!" Blaine whooped and grabbed Kurt's hand again leading him out into the party and getting him a drink.

XXXXX

Kurt woke the next morning feeling warm and comfy. He buried his face further into the neck of the boy he was straddling and felt the arm around his body tighten. Kurt sighed contently feeling the boys other hand play with his hair and drawing shapes on his shoulder. Suddenly Kurt stiffened, was he…naked…in bed with another guy….?

"Morning beautiful." Said a voice he recognized.

Kurt raised his head and instantly regretted as the harsh light of the morning penetrated his hung over head. He groaned and let his head fall lback onto the boy's chest. "Morning Blaine." He said looking up into his handsome face "Is it just me… or do you not remember anything from last night?…"

Blaine laughed and looked into Kurt's eyes "Well, I remember you arriving, then us dancing…. But after that it is pretty hazy I have to admit." He giggled again and touched his nose to Kurt's "But I don't regret it. Do you?"

"No, not at all" Kurt mumbled leaning down and kissing Blaine on the lips.

After a while they pulled away "Hay Kurt?"

"Yhh baby"

"I would like to get to know you more, why don't I take you out for breakfast?" Blaine asked with a sly smile of his lips.

"What… like a date?" Kurt grinned as Blaine nodded and reached up to kiss him once more.

"Oh I do have to let you know" Kurt said when they resurfaced "I do have a 4 date rule, so don't' expect to be getting lucky that quickly" Blaine laughed loudly and rolled over so he was on top and started to kiss Kurt's neck.

_Mmmmmm…maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…_

_**A/N: Again this is the original chapter but feel free to review anyway! To find out what happens next do a Story Alert. **_

_**Chapter Preview: Blaine walked into the bathroom not realizing anyone was in there. He yanked back the shower curtain and yelped. He covered his eyes and blushed red. Kurt yanked the shower curtain over his lower half and shut off the water. Kurt laughed and Blaine opened his eyes to Kurt who was smirking. **_

"_**If you wanted to come in all you had to do was ask." Kurt joked and motioned for Blaine to hand him his fuzzy white towel. Blaine gave him the towel and Kurt wrapped it around his waist. **_


	2. Shower's and Bandages

_**A/N: This is actually the first chapter I've written for this fic. I hope you approve of how I'm continuing this. Please leave review below. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed a soft song in the shower gently scrubbing his hair. He had his eyes closed and he blocked out all thoughts. Of course he hadn't thought any one would come through the door. He hadn't locked because why would he? He was just taking a shower. He probably should have though seeing as though Blaine was approximately 5 seconds away from walking in the bathroom and ripping open the shower curtain in a drunken haze.<p>

Blaine stumbled walking across the hall to his dorm room. He jiggled the handle and gratefully it opened. _Thank god. _He walked into the shared dorm room and in one swift motion threw off his jacket and onto the bed. He drunkenly walked over the to the mirror and took a look at his reflection. His eyes were blood shot and his ungelled hair was all over the place. _Great. I look like shit. _Blaine stumbled over to the bathroom door that he and Kurt shared. _I wonder what Kurt's doing right now. _

Blaine walked into the bathroom not realizing anyone was in there. He yanked back the shower curtain and yelped. He covered his eyes and blushed red. Kurt yanked the shower curtain over his lower half and shut off the water. Kurt laughed and Blaine opened his eyes to Kurt who was smirking.

"If you wanted to come in all you had to do was ask." Kurt joked and motioned for Blaine to hand him his fuzzy white towel. Blaine gave him the towel and Kurt wrapped it around his waist.

"Ha ha ha. Your not the one recovering from a mild hangover." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked out of the shower, Blaine following behind.

"You should not be drinking every night." It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. His shook his head.

"Whatever, _mother._" Blaine remarked and Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"Oh very mature." Blaine said as Kurt got his clothes from the drawer.

"You know it babe." Blaine laughed with his arms crossed. Blaine got some clothes and walked to the shower.

"Try not to walk in on me." Blaine called from the door frame.

"I'll try to restrain myself." Kurt rolled his eyes, something he thought he would be doing a lot. Blaine shut the door and Kurt heard a click of the door. Kurt dressed in sweats and a t-shirt jumped on his bed across the room from the bathroom and Blaine's bedroom. He snuggled under the cover, falling asleep to Blaine's singing in the shower. _I've got to be careful, I could really fall for a guy like that. _

***()*()*()*()* **

Kurt awoke to an obnoxiously loud alarm clock. He yelped and fell out of bed. He landed on his arm and a sharp pain followed. Kurt groaned and laid flat face down on the ground. Blaine sat straight up and looked around bleary eyed. He slammed a hand down on the alarm clock and swung his feet off the bed. He glanced down at Kurt and rubbed his eyes, thinking he was imagining things. He wasn't.

"What are you doing down there?" Blaine questioned. Kurt silently raised a hand to point at the alarm clock from hell.

"Ooooh. Yeah perhaps I should have warned you about that." Kurt turned his head from the ground to glare at Blaine.

"You think?" Kurt pushed himself off the ground and stood up. His hair was messed up and he looked like he could kill Blaine.

"You're lucky I like you otherwise I would kill you." Kurt shoved a finger in Blaine face who looked cross-eyed at it.

"Whateves." Blaine jumped down from his bed and yawned as he reached his arms to stretch. Kurt poked his stomach and Blaine curled in pain.

"What was the for?" Blaine glared at Kurt, who just smirked.

"For being a smartass." Blaine rolled his eyes.

***()*()*()*()*()* **

Kurt turned the map to University around and around trying to make sense of the damn thing. He sighed and gave up, throwing the map in a near by trashcan. Blaine saw him from across the way and ran over to him.

"Do you need help?" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's back. Kurt tried to ignore the comfort he felt from it.

"What does it look like?" Aaaahhh, the impossible question. Blaine could say no and Kurt would think he doesn't care. But then Blaine could say yes and Kurt would think himself a charity case. Blaine decided with the safest one.

"Maybe?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed in relief. _Score! Blaine-1 The Universe- 0 Suck it Universe. _

"I need help finding the classroom for Fashion Basics 101." Blaine struggled not to laugh at the stereotype Kurt was being. Blaine kept his laughter under control and pointed down a hallway.

"Fourth door on the left." Blaine smiled and Kurt looked grateful.

"Thanks Blaine see you later." Kurt ran off, leaving Blaine to look at Kurt's running figure.

"See you later." Blaine spoke softly, he stared at the ground for a moment. Before shaking his head of any thoughts and walked off to his next class.

***()*()*()*()*()***

Blaine walked into the most dreaded place of any college goers' nightmares; the cafeteria. He quickly got a bagel and cream cheese and went to get a coke setting everything on his tray. He walked into the seating place. The seating space stretched out and his eyes surfed across the cafeteria. David and Wes, his two best friends were waving for him to come over.

He gratefully did and sat down across from them. Jeff and Nick to his right. Dave and Wes had suspicious smiles on their faces as Blaine began to eat his bagel. After a few moments of silence Blaine swallowed his bagel and stared at Wes and David.

"What?" Blaine flicked his hand upward but let his elbow rest on the desk. Wes and David had matching smiles and they smirked at Blaine.

"So you and the new guy huh?" Wes said and David grinned.

"His name is Kurt and no, we're not together." They frowned simultaneously.

"But didn't you get together at the party." Blaine nodded and they frowned even more.

"Doesn't that mean you're together?" Blaine frowned.

"Neither of us really remember it. It's just a haze. All I remember is 'My god that's good'" Wes and David laughed.

"Ask him on a date." David nudged Blaine's arm on which he rested his head. Blaine deepened his frown.

"And go where? Where can I possibly go on a student budget?" Blaine pointed out and Wes tapped his finger against his chin. He snapped his finger and pointed at Blaine.

"The movies, just go to the dollar theatre." Blaine grinned and someone caught his eye and his turned his head to see Kurt looking for a seat. Blaine called Kurt over and Blaine quickly thanked Wes and David right before Kurt sat down.

"Hey Kurt." Jeff said. Blaine turned to stare at Jeff who had his hand fastened to Nick's.

"Hey Jeff." Kurt said quietly as he ate his sandwich. Blaine scoffed and gestured to Kurt and Jeff.

"You guys know each other?" Kurt nodded and surprisingly Nick spoke.

"Kurt's in Jeff's Fashion Style class." Jeff nodded and Kurt agreed.

"I'm good but I swear Kurt's a genius. He could be a professional stylist." Kurt blushed.

"Quiet you! I'm okay but you're good at designing clothes while I can only piece things together." Jeff nodded his head in agreement.

"We could form a team! Hummel and Stansky: Design and Styling." Jeff raised his hands as if he had it all planned out, Kurt nodded eagerly.

"That would be awesome but where would we get the money?" Jeff nodded sadly and Blaine called out to Kurt in his mind. _I can get you the money. My parents would be glad to be part of a promising business._ But Blaine stayed quiet and they got back to college life.

***()*()*()*()*()* **

Blaine walked into his dorm room to find Kurt rushing around the room picking up pieces of glass. Blaine saw specks of blood on the carpet. Blaine stuck out a hand to stop Kurt. He pulled Kurt to him and held him close. He leaned his head down to Kurt's, who was currently frantic.

"Okay before you go crazy again, what the hell happened?" Blaine let Kurt go. Kurt wiped his brown and put his hand on his hips.

"I broke a vase." Blaine nodded then noticed something red flowing from Kurt's arm. He grabbed it and turned Kurt's arm to where he could study the cut more closely. He dragged Kurt over to where he kept the first aid kit.

Before Kurt could asked him what he was doing Blaine whipped out an assortment of bandages, rubbing alcohol, cleaning cloth, and a dreading needle and thread. Kurt tried to yank his arm away but Blaine held his arm in place.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just have to see whether it need stitches. Calm down." Kurt glared at Blaine but he relaxed his arm and Blaine got to work. Blaine wiped away all the blood so he could see how deep the cut was, Blaine let a sigh of relief out.

"It's not the deep. It just needs a bandage." Kurt cheered then quickly winced as Blaine rubbed the cut with alcohol. Blaine began wrapping his arm in bandages when he remembered what he was going to ask Kurt before everything happened. He blushed at the though of what he was going to ask and Kurt noticed.

"I know your thinking about something Anderson, don't even and try to hide." Kurt accused Blaine.

"Fine. I really want to take you out on a date that's not just breakfast." Blaine looked away from Kurt, focusing on his bandages. Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"I would love to go on a date that's not just breakfast." Blaine gave a huge grin.

"Where to?" Blaine gave back Kurt's bandaged arm.

"I was thinking the movies." Kurt smiled and Blaine gave a quick kiss before he could decide otherwise.

"I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine hurried off to his classes leaving before he could see Kurt rest his fingers on his lips.

"Later, Blaine" Kurt stared straight ahead resting his fingers on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what will happen on their date? Will stronger feeling develop? Is there something more to the broken vase? Subscribe to find out! **_

_**-Steffi Star**_

_**Chapter Preview: Blaine awoke the next morning to a friendly glass of ice water in his face. He sat straight in his bed, frantically rubbing his eyes trying to get the water out of his eyes. He turned his face to view his attacker; Kurt. Kurt stood there, arms crossed holding the empty glass wearing an evil smirk on his porcelain face. **_


	3. Movies and The Warblers

**_A/N: Here is the next installment of University! I hope to introduce something that lot of you will enjoy. I would again like to thank KlaineLovexxx for allowing me to continue her amazing one-shot into this. Please leave a review and feel free to include suggestions or criticisms. All are welcome! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor is the original idea mine._**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning to a friendly glass of ice water in his face. He sat straight in his bed, frantically rubbing his eyes trying to get the water out of his eyes. He turned his face to view his attacker; Kurt. Kurt stood there, arms crossed holding the empty glass wearing an evil smirk on his porcelain face.<p>

"What the hell Kurt?" Blaine jumped down from his bed and rested his hands on his defined hips. Kurt shook with laughter.

"I had to get you back for yesterday's morning!" Kurt's signature smirk returned to his face. Blaine stomped off to get clothes to change. Kurt sat on Blaine's bed while Blaine changed.

"So where are we going tonight?" Kurt rubbed his bandaged arm lovingly while Blaine hopped around trying to get his pants on before settling on his bed to put them on.

"I guessed the movies? Is that alright, beautiful." Blaine smirked at Kurt's pet name.

"That's fine with me, smartass." Kurt lovely doted Blaine _his _pet name before smacking him on the head. Blaine mockingly gasped before holding his hair.

"Not the hair. God not the hair." Kurt rolled his eyes before hopping off the bed.

"Whateves smartass, Better hurry! I'd say you'd have about 10 minutes to get dressed and get to classes." Kurt grabbed his bag and opened the door and walked out of the dorm room. Blaine check his watch to see, yes he did actually only have 10 minutes to get ready for classes.

"Shit!" Blaine quickly pulled on his pants and shirt and quickly got his backpack for classes.

***()*()*()*()***

Kurt walked into the small classroom where Jeff was already sitting down, saving him a seat. Kurt's eyes had to scan the room before he actually saw Jeff waving to him. Kurt quickly took his seat beside the blond haired boy.

"So Kurt." Jeff nudged Kurt's arm suggestively.

"So Jeff." Kurt replied in the same manner. Jeff huffed indignantly.

"So you and Blaine. What's happening there?" Jeff wiggled his eyebrows.

"We're just going to the movies. Nothing major." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah nothing major like going out with one of the hottest guys on the entire campus." Jeff raised his hands to exaggerate to extensiveness of Blaine's hotness. Kurt scoffed at Jeff.

"What about Nick?" Jeff shrugged.

"Nick is my everything and he is gorgeous, but that doesn't change the Blaine is one of the hottest guys ever!" Their conversation got cut off as their teacher came into teach Design.

_*****_**()*()*()*()***

Blaine leaned into the mirror adjusting his clothes. _God, I hope I don't do the wrong thing. Kurt is very… what's the word I'm looking for? Sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, pretty, cute, marvelous, and of course fabulous. Dear Lord, I've only had one hazy time with him. BLAINE ANDERSON YOU DO NOT ALREADY LOVE HIM. _

Blaine gave a shaky sigh. He fixed his gelled down hair and check his grin in the mirror. He wore something he thought was appropriate, simple white t-shirt with a red and black jacket. Simple skinny jeans and a pair of checkered Converse. Of course that was before he saw Kurt.

Kurt came through the dorm room door looking for beautiful than Blaine ever could. He had a tight fitting gray t-shirt and an opened black jacket. A pair of stylish Converse but most importantly, the tightest fitting skinny jeans known to man. Blaine had just lost the ability to speak. He was staring at Kurt. Kurt noticed.

"Ummm. Are you staring at something?" Kurt said placing hands with longs porcelain fingers gently on his hips.

"Just something beautiful." Blaine spoke as if in a trance and Kurt turned beet red.

"You look great too." Blaine grinned as he tried to keep his blush under control. Blaine shook his head as he came to his senses and offered his hand to Kurt.

"Ready beautiful?" Kurt took his hand and Blaine lead him out of the dorm and to the Dollar Theatre. When they get to the theatre they sat in the back. The movie they picked is some cheesy flick but neither of them can notice the movie. Their too busy wrapped up in each other.

_*****_**()*()*()*()***

When they got back to the dorm room they were both laughing hysterically and Blaine was tugging on Kurt's hand. When the dorm room closed Blaine shoved Kurt against the wall and stuck his tongue down Kurt's throat. Kurt eagerly responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling Blaine toward him. They pulled apart after several minutes and Blaine let go of Kurt who frowned. Blaine shook his head before responded.

"I want this relationship to count. I don't want to rush into things like we did we first met." Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's waist who nodded in agreement and Blaine sat Kurt back down. Blaine turned away.

"Does this mean we're in a relationship?" Kurt asked, rubbing his hands together.

"God I hope so." Blaine said and Kurt pulled Blaine back for one more heated kiss and Blaine narrowed his eyebrows and then pulled away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine was breathless and Kurt laughed.

"You guessed correctly." Kurt smirked and pointed at Blaine.

***()*()*()*()***

The next day was interesting, to say the least. Since David and Wes somehow already knew about them. David and Wes had the decency to call Blaine with the wonderful news that they knew they were together.

"_Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" _Blaine's ringtone for Wes blared beside his head and around two in the morning. He groaned and reached blindly for his phone. Without looking his answer the call and held it to his ear.

"_BLAINE!" _Wes' voice screamed through the speaker directly into Blaine's ear. Blaine winced and sat straight up in bed. It took all he had not to scream and cuss out Wes.

"_What the hell Wesley?" _Blaine hushed his voice as not to disturb Kurt.

"_David too." _Blaine could hear David's voice shout through the phone.

"_Congrats David, I'm so happy that your there too. Now why did you call me at two in the morning?" _Blaine angrily said into the speaker.

"_Kurt and you got together!" _Wes and David said in a sing-song voice, _"Are you going to invite him into The Warblers?" _Blaine drew a hand through his hair.

"_You know I have to get the approval of all the Warblers before I can invite Kurt into it." _Blaine threw his hands in the air. He could practically hear Wes and David grin through the phone. He sighed, _"What are you guys thinking?" _

"_All the Warblers have seen you guys so happy together that Wes and David have gotten their permission to acquire Kurt." _Blaine paused, surprised that they could act that quickly.

"_I'm good with that. When are you going to abduct him?" _Blaine whispered. He could here their grins again.

"_We are out side your dorm room door right now. Just say the word and we come in and sweep Kurt away." _Blaine shook his head in amazement. He really did have awesome friend.

"_Go ahead."_ Blaine heard the _**click**_ of the door being pick locked and he saw two figures he assumed were Wes and David come in and clamp a hand on Kurt's mouth, who opening his wide eyes and started screaming. Blaine jumped down and put a finger to his lips so Kurt would be quiet. Kurt looked at Blaine with questioning eyes.

"Just trust me." Kurt nodded and was silent and Wes and David slipped a blindfold over Kurt's eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what are the Warblers? Who is in the Warblers? What do the Warblers do? Subscribe to find out. **_

_**-Steffi Star **_

_**Chapter Preview: Kurt felt the blind fold being ripped off his face, ruffling his hair. The harsh light of the overhead blinded him for a second before his eyes could adjust. He looked around to see that he was in the music room, that was filled with guys. They all grinned at Kurt. Jeff was one of them and he came forward. **_

"_**Hello Kurt. Welcome to the Warblers." **_


	4. So It Begins

_**A/N: I truly love reading your reviews and seeing your favorites and alerts! Again I'd like to thank KlaineLovexxx for providing me the opportunity to continue her amazing one-shot. And I turned it into this! I hope you all approve. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the original idea for this fic, that goes to KlaineLovexxx.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt felt the blind fold being ripped off his face, ruffling his hair. The harsh light of the overhead blinded him for a second before his eyes could adjust. He looked around to see that he was in the music room, that was filled with guys. They all grinned at Kurt. Jeff was one of them and he came forward.<p>

"Hello Kurt. Welcome to the Warblers." Jeff raised a hand gesturing to the rest of the Warblers. He saw Wes, David, Nick, and… Blaine?

"What's going on?" Kurt looked desperately to Blaine who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Wes came up to Kurt and stood in front of him.

"We've abducted you into the Warblers." Wes explained.

"What are the Warblers?" Kurt frowned and crinkled his eyebrows. David came forward.

"We are the Secret Fraternity. Unknown to the entire world." David spread his hands and looked off into the distance. Nick came up this time.

"We help those in need. For a price." Nick smirked and rubbed his fingers together. Kurt slowly nodded.

"Okay, but why me?" Wes and David laughed and Nick gave a weak smile. Blaine spoke from across the room, "Because they like how you make me happy." Kurt nodded.

"Can you untie my hands now?" Wes and David quickly ran to Kurt to untie the cloth wrapping his hands together. Kurt rubbed his wrists and quickly went over to stand next to Blaine.

"Relax we're not going to hurt you." Jeff waved his hands dismissing any worry.

"That's what you say!" Kurt pointed and Jeff then went back to rubbing his sore hands. He stared at his hands then frowned, "What did you do to those ropes to makes them burn." Kurt shook his hands as if that would get rid of the burning sensation currently passing through his wrists. They whole fraternity winced at the sentence.

"Part One of the Fraternity Hazing is the Rope Tying. We all hand it happen to us. It'll be worse in the morning. Blister and bruises. Part Two is Hiding It. You can't let anyone know about this frat. You tell anyone on the outside and we will do something you'll regret." Wes explained and then Kurt realized the distinct Parts of the Hazing.

"Uh what do you mean Part One and Two? How many parts are there?" Kurt waved his arms about in his franticness. Wes held up his hands in surrender and David stepped forward to help out his best friend.

"There are 7 Part to the Hazing. Part One is the Rope Tying. Part Two is Hiding it. Part Three is the Welcoming Party. Part Four is Notes. Part Five is Streaking. Part Six is Problems. Part Seven is Secrets." Kurt scrunched his face in confusion and lifted his finger to ask what Part's Four through Seven seeing as Part Three's kind of self explanatory but David already guessed what Kurt wanted to know.

"I'm assuming you know what a Welcoming Party is but you'll find out about the others in due time." Kurt didn't much like the sound of that. David clasped his hands together and paced the floor, "Of course our Welcoming Party is a bit different than others.", Kurt looked like he wanting to ask more questions but David stopped him, "Don't worry you'll find out more when the time comes. Just have fun with Blaine now. Go, go on!" David shooed Kurt and Blaine out to leave the rest of the Warblers to converse.

Blaine turned the handle on the door and walked out into the dark hallway pulling Kurt along. Kurt vaguely heard the door shut behind them. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, wanting answers.

"Come on Kurt we have to get back before dawn." Blaine turned to find Kurt standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I demand answers." Kurt crossed his arms and flicked back his hair.

"On what?"

"Warblers. What do they do?" Blaine sighed.

"We solve problems; for a price." Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of problems and what kind of price?" Kurt was still skeptical.

"All kinds of problems; date rape, cheating on tests and the relationship kind, bullying, homophobia, racism, abuse, the like. We punish thing the law won't. We are the secret justice of Dalton University." Kurt felt honored to be asked to be part of a fraternity such as this.

"But what kind of price?" Kurt raised a hand to question. Blaine grinned.

"We take something that they prize. For some that's money, for some that music, for others it's studying hard. It varies for every person." Blaine's grinned as he explained. Kurt thought that seemed fair. Kurt was allowed to be dragged back to their dorm room. When they got back to their dorm room they slipped into their respective beds at around 3 in the morning. Kurt turned to his side after saying goodnight to Blaine when a thought came to his mind.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey how do people ask you to solve their problems if your in secret?" Blaine laughed.

"All in good time beautiful, all in good time."

***()*()*()*()***

Of course 'in good time' as Blaine put it meant walking to a grave yard before dawn in the storming rain freezing your ass off. Joy to the world. _I had to get the wacky boyfriend who hangs in crypts. I'm ecstatic. _Kurt firmly crossed his arm in a pitiful effort to keep warm. They stumbled over the knarly roots that stretched from a great oak tree in the middle of the yard with roots that spread all throughout. They came up to a great gravestone with a small metal cross on top. On the front of the grave stone it said _"Here lies Samuel Warbler dedicated to helping those in need." _Blaine pointed to the gravestone.

"People with problems come here with their issues written on a piece of paper and bury it in the grave. Trent, a Warbler, comes out here and digs it up, looking for their problems. This is the way it is." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"But how do they know to bury their problems there." Kurt rubbed his arms in an effort kept up his body heat. Blaine chuckled then wrapped his arms around Kurt who graciously accepted them.

"It's an old myth, if you plant your problems under the grave, your issues get solved. Of course we tell the people who we help to spread the rumor. To swear up and down it's true." Kurt nodded then turned in Blaine's arms to get a look at him.

"What?" Blaine pecked Kurt's nose with a kiss.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a valiant like you as my boyfriend." Kurt rested his head against Blaine's who was infact a few inches shorter than Kurt.

"Really? 'Cause I was think how lucky I am to have such and accepting boyfriend. Able to accept my slowness in asking you out. Sexy too!" Kurt laughed in Blaine arms.

***()*()*()*()***

Kurt stood in the shower washing off his guilt and regret. As he scrubbed his hair he thoughts of the vase and glanced down to the fading cut on his arm. He shuddered.

_CRASH! Kurt flinched as he threw the vase against the wall. He winced as a glass shard sliced through his arm. He felt the warm liquid slide down. He felt a large hand grip his shirt, lifting him against the wall. His head slammed against the brick. _

"_I told you not to parade your fairness around here again. If I catch you making out or slinking off with a guy like the slut you are, you won't see you light of day again. Got me?" Kurt nodded weakly as he was dropped back down on the floor. He kept the sobs in as he began to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass. Only one thought passed through his mind "Why? Why? Why?" _

***()*()*()*()***

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Warblers the Mighty Justice Team! I can see it now. All in tights. *Drifts off* *shakes out of it* I hope you enjoyed it and see you next time. **_

_**What are the Seven Parts of Hazing that Kurt has to go through? What do the Warblers do to those who must be punished? Who was it? To find out click the review button and leave a review and be sure to subscribe. **_

_**Chapter Preview: "Come on Kurt do it!" Wes shouted with the plastic red cup filled with punch. Kurt stood on the top of the wooden table. **_

"_**Are you sure I have to do this?" They all nodded and Kurt sighed as he began stripping down to his boxers as the song came on. And then he began to dance. **_


	5. Welcoming Party

**A/N: This is just a fun filler chapter that means nothing to the plot but is hella fun to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review. I welcome everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the original idea which belong to KlaineLovexxx, or S&M.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was currently being dragged down the hall by Blaine to the music room where he was told all Warbler meetings would take place. He was stumbling when he walked into the music room full of Warblers. The room was filled with suspicious looking punch and a long table filled with all sorts of chips and junk food.<p>

"Part Three Welcoming Part, Welcome to the Warblers." Kurt was greeted with David congratulating him on becoming part of the Warblers, he stepped further into the room.

"What do we actually do in this Party?" Kurt rubbed his hands together in anticipation. They all grinned evilly at Kurt, making him feel even more nervous.

"We give you a string of dares, all of which you have to complete to move to the next stage. And relax we don't ask you to do anything illegal." Kurt visibly paled before David put the ban on the illegal dares.

"What's my first dare?" Kurt said as he saw Jeff turned down the lights out of the corner of his eye. Wes grinned and Nick came out with a cup filled with a whitish looking fluid. Kurt stared at the cup. Jeff came closer and Kurt guessed what he would have to do.

"I have to drink that don't I?", Kurt pointed at the cup and they all nodded, "Do I get to know what's in it?"

"I think it would be better if we tell you after you drink it. Might just save your sanity." David clarified, which didn't exactly quench he's fears but he grabbed the clear plastic cup and downed it in one go. It tasted, as he feared, absolutely disgusting. He blanched after he downed it. He tossed away the cup.

"Okay was in that cup of vileness." Kurt bent over clutching his stomach, which felt slightly nauseous.

"Tequila, Red Wine, Grape Juice, Oreos, cheese powder, cinnamon, and some parsley." Nick listed the things on his fingers, thinking of all the vile things the put in the cup.

"Ugggghhhh." Kurt shuddered and Blaine came forward and rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who stared back.

"Please tell me that's the worst thing I'll have to do?" Kurt slowly straightened his back. Blaine winced.

"Unfortunately, no." Blaine shook his head. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Great, I'm in a Secret Fraternity that supposedly solves the colleges problems, I drank something so disgusting it makes me want to puke, and now you say it get's worse from here. Joy." Kurt silently added And then there's that deranged psycho who will kill me if I show "fairy like behavior" around the campus again.

Blaine laughed and they got on with the next string of dares.

***()*()*()*()* **

After about an hour they were all a bit tipsy when Wes called out his next dare.

"Do a boxer dance to S&M!" Wes cupped his hands after Kurt had just completed his dare of letting Blaine write "I FUCK BOYS" on his arm, in sharpie but Kurt had to admit that this was the most fun he has and in a long while. Kurt laughed and turned to Wes.

"What's a boxer dance?" Wes laughed and motioned for Kurt to get on the tabled.

"You strip down to your boxers and dance to a song. Or sing it if you like."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on Kurt do it!" Wes shouted with the plastic red cup filled with punch. Kurt stood on the top of the wooden table.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" They all nodded and Kurt sighed as he began stripping down to his boxers as the song came on. And then he began to dance.

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_Cause I may be bad But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones May break my bones _

_But chains and whips Excite me _

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips Excite me _

_Na na na na Come on Come on Come on_

_I like itLike it_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_I like itLike it_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_I like itLike it Come on Come on Come on_

_I like it Like it _

_Love is great, love is fin__e_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air __I don't care I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_I like itLike it_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_I like it Like it_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_I like it Like it_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_I like it Like it_

_S...S...S And M...M...M _

_S...S...S __And M...M...M_

_Oh I love the feeling_

_You bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what_

_I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it Like it _

_Cause I may be bad But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips Excite me _

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips Excite me _

When Kurt was done the Warblers broke out in a rowdy round of cheering. Expect for Blaine who was desperately trying to hide his 'little problem'. Kurt pulled back on his clothes then went over to his boyfriend.

"You like?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows. Blaine nodded desperately then kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"I do like." Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's forehead and Kurt held onto Blaine's arm, breathing in the love and safety, momentarily forgetting the man who hurt him.

"GET SOME!" Kurt heard Jeff shout out from the congregation of Warblers who were lounging around the room. Kurt turned sharp to glare at Jeff, who shrinked away from Kurt's signature bitch glare, one he perfected in high school. He heard Blaine laughed heartily beside which quickly ceased when Blaine saw Kurt's bitch face.

***()*()*()*()***

"We have a special dare for you Kurt!" Wes grinned.

"I'm sure it will be disgusting or insane." Wes frowned and shook his head.

"No no we want you to sing us a song. Any song. Just sing something."

"I'm not that good." Wes and David rolled their eyes.

"SING! SING! SING! SING!" The entire fraternity chanted for Kurt to sing who then stood and racked his mind for a song to sing. He remembered a song he had heard once but where did it come from? He did a mental shrug and began to sing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh I'm so cruel! You'll just have to wait to find out what song Kurt will sing. Who ever guesses the writer will win a free one-shot prompt! As always who ever can guess the writer of the song above will win a free one-shot prompt. **_

_**What song will Kurt sing? What is the next Part of the Hazing? Will we find out who the terrorizer is? Subscribe to find out. Leave a review to guess the writer and leave your opinion!**_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	6. First Notes and Discovery

_**A/N: Anyone who can guess the writer of this song with win a free one-shot. Sorry for the slow update. **__**:( But I've updated now! :) I hope you enjoy and read and review. I thank you for anyone who is awesome enough to review this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the original idea for University.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt broke into a mournful tune that no one from the Warblers recognized. It was slow, powerful and sad. Kurt sang from the heart and all sorts of emotion.<p>

_People are hurting me_

_People are scaring me_

_Why won't you let me be?_

_(Pain)_

_You say things that hurt _

_That burn and bleed _

_So why won't you let me be?_

_(Hurt) _

_Slamming me, Punching me_

_I'm already hurting bad_

_So why won't you let me be? _

_(Burn)_

_Sooooooo! Why can't I live my life? _

_Why can't I be happy? _

_Why can't I go back to the way _

_Things used to be?_

_Oh, that's right BECAUSE OF YOU_

_You broke, me you hate me_

_You make me wanna die_

_So why oh why_

_Won't you say bye bye? _

_(Bleed) _

_So I take the pills, _

_I take my knife_

_And just go slice, slice slice! _

_Don't you have any hint of regret? _

_Don't you? _

Kurt had silent tears rolling down his face by the end of the song as did many of the other Warblers. Kurt stepped away from the room quickly and quietly saying good-bye to the Warblers as he ran from the room filled with so much emotion to the warm safety of his dorm room. He knew that Blaine would want to speak to him later but for now all he wanted to do was to flop on his soft bed and go to sleep. Sweet, blissful sleep.

***()*()*()*()* **

Back in the music room the silence lasted for several minutes before any of them spoke.

"Okay, What was that?" Jeff spoke first standing up and turned to face the Warblers. Looking around frantically. "It wasn't just me? Was it?"

"No babe, I felt it to. There is more to that song." Nick spoke up for his boyfriend and murmured started amongst the Warblers.

"Guys. Guys!" Blaine called out to get the Warblers to pay attention. He glared at the people around him, they all looked at him.

"It's obvious something's going on with Kurt but he can't just guess. Wait till tomorrow, we'll ask him then. Okay?" They all nodded to Blaine's plan.

"Now that that's settled we'll come back tomorrow." Jeff threw his hands together with an audible clap and the Warblers dispersed, leaving for their respective dorms.

***()*()*()*()* **

When Blaine opened the door he found Kurt already asleep with an arm and a leg hanging off the side of the bed. He stripped off his shirt and pants down to his boxers. Blaine yanked back the sheets and adjusted Kurt so Blaine was holding him. Kurt didn't wake but pulled Blaine closer to himself in his sleep.

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and stared into the dark ceiling. He felt tears leak out of the corner of his eyes and willed himself to sob, as to wake Kurt. He held Kurt to his chest reveling in the fact that the perfect porcelain boy was his and only his. There would be time for questions later but for now he let himself drift off to sleep, arms wrapped around the boy he loved.

***()*()*()*()***

Kurt felt light stream in from the window causing him to open his eyes to strong arms encasing him. He looked up to seeing shimmering hazel stare back at him. He yawned and stretched his arms around Blaine's neck pressing a kiss to his neck as the last night's memories returned to him. He sighed and leaned back.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Kurt said looking back toward Blaine who nodded.

"The vase was not an accident, Some one threw it at the wall, that's what cut my arm. He threatened me, not to show that I was gay around campus anymore." Kurt threw an arm over his face hiding it from Blaine's gasp. He felt Blaine's strong hug encase him as Blaine pressed feather kisses to Kurt's neck and cheek.

"I wish you told me sooner. We'll make sure he pays. Of course I assume you don't know what his name is, but if you see him please point him out. The Warbler's will take care of it." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes with his own hopeful ones.

"Really?" Blaine scoffed.

"Of course, I love you and they're your friends. We're supposed to take care of you." Blaine petted Kurt's hair and looked at the soft chestnut hairs.

"You love me?" Blaine's own words hit him full force and he acquired a rosy blush in his cheeks.

"I suppose I do." Blaine dared not look in Kurt's eyes.

"Well good because I love you to." Kurt pressed his lips passionately to Blaine's. They wrapped their arms around each other and it was easy to guess why no one saw them outside their room that day.

***()*()*()*()* **

Kurt sat in the middle of the music room for what it felt like the billionth time. He rung his hand together while all the other Warblers had their eyes trained on Kurt.

"I assume Blaine filled you in?"

"Yep, But why didn't you tell us?" Jeff had his arms crossed. Kurt shrugged and stared at the ground.

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

"But that's some serious shit." Wes reasoned.

"I've had worse in high school." David's and Wes's jaws dropped. Nick shook his head.

"That's horrible! But we have Part Four to get to. Notes requires you to send a series of notes to someone. About any subject. To any person." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds really easy.

"Don't worry, you'll find out why it's hard later." Kurt shrugged and went off to decide on what and who he was going to write to and about.

***()*()*()*()***

Jeff met up with Kurt in Designs class. Kurt set his stuff down carefully and Jeff was leaning on his arm looking at Kurt. Kurt turned to notice him.

"What?"

"Sooooo. Who are you going to write to?" Kurt laughed.

"Oh Jeffy You'll just have to wait until I write 'em. But I'll be sure to tell you who it is." Designs class started, preventing them from continuing their conversation.

***()*()*()*()* **

He bent down to pick up the envelop that had his name printed on it with scrawling handwriting. He ripped open the top and took out the letter inside. He unfolded it and began to read the letter.

_Hey, _

_I suppose you have already guessed that I would write to you. You changed my life. In more ways than one. I have to write a series of letters so I have decided to write a total of seven letters. Each letter for the way you changed my life. This is the first. _

_You made me want to_ _live again. Before I met you my life was not exactly heading in the right direction but you fixed that. You gave me love. And for that I'm incredibly grateful. I love you. _

_I will not discuss these letters until I finish these series of letter until I finish them. Do not show reaction the next time I see you. Know that I love you. Until next time. _

_-Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this episode of University! Please feel free to review and add your suggestions. Again anyone who can guess the writer will win a free one-shot, a prompt of their choice. Thanks for everything. **_

_**Who did Kurt send the note too? Was it Blaine? Or is it an affair that he has? Will they ever punish who threatened Kurt? Stay tuned next week to find out! **_

_**Chapter Preview: You made me feel beautiful. I feel special when I'm with you. I love you more than my own life. I had depression, anorexia, and anxiety attacks. But with your love you have no idea how much you've helped me. Remember what I mean when I say I love you. **_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	7. Reservation

_**A/N: You know how some Universities have special Native American scholarships and special schools? Well, I'm using that in this. I'm sorry this is so short; and such a long in between update but I had a major writers block for this. If any of you have any ideas PLEASE message me. **_

_**Also, A shout out to an Anon with the screen name Linny**_

_**Disclaimer: What you don't own Glee? Scandalous!**_

* * *

><p>Trent walked down to the gravestone before dawn like so many times before yawning as he carried his shovel across the rooted yard of the graveyard. He stretched his arms and arched his back as he approached the Warbler Grave. He still felt half asleep as he dug slightly into the dirt turning it over carefully, looking for any sign of a letter. He saw something white in the pile of dirt. He bent down and picked up the letter.<p>

He opened it up. He began to read the letter his eyes widening as he progressed through the letter. He quickly replace the dirty and ran to Wes and David's dorm room knocking frantically. They opened the door to reveal a panting Trent holding a letter out to them. Wes grabbed the letter and began to read he gasped and passed the letter to David who's reaction matched Wes's.

"We have to do something." Wes looked between David and Trent.

"We will." David wrapped his arms around Wes as the letter floated to the ground revealing the words: _Hello, My name is Keemeone Pamuya. And I just witnessed my best friend getting raped. _

***()*()*()*()* **

"So why are we being randomly called to the music room?" Kurt huffed as he walked with Jeff into the music room where the rest of the Warblers were waiting, chatting with one another. Blaine and Nick came over to the pair wrapping an arm around their respective significant other.

"I have no idea but Wes said it was extremely important." Jeff leaned into Nick's chest.

"I think someone planted a problem under the grave." Nick spoke from beside Jeff.

"I hope it's something interesting. Not like the last one." Blaine shook his head.

"What happened in the last one?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Some guy had a book called "The Life and Times of Albert Giver" stolen. "Who's Albert Giver?"

"None of us knew." Blaine shrugged. Kurt made a face.

"Exactly." Jeff exaggerated. At that moment Wes and David came in with an obvious Native American girl. Dark black hair and red tinted skin, she had dark chocolate eyes and she looked around everyone. Suspicious, for obvious reasons. She saw Kurt and recognition sparked through her eyes. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"KeeKee?" She nodded and Kurt went over and wrapped her in a strong hug. She let tears fall from her eyes as she returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry KeeKee. What happened?" KeeKee looked around the music room at everyone.

"What is this place?" KeeKee stared at the Warblers.

"We're the Warblers, we solve problems, for a price." KeeKee raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"What happened KeeKee?" Kurt said. KeeKee sighed and began her story.

***()*()*()*()***

_I slump down to the floor. My body is numb with alchol. I see Kishi, my best friend stumble drunkenly over the room. Chato, a boy who crashed the party grabs her arms. Kishi tries to pull away but Chato is too strong. He pulls her to himself, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pushes her up to the wall. He pushes up her skirt and holds her against the wall. Kishi is frantically beating his back. I try and get up to defend her but my body is too heavy and numb with alchol I can feel my tears slide down my face. _

_I see Chato push his manhood inside her, I hear Kishi's screams and I cry and try so hard to get up but I can't. Chato finishes and let's Kishi fall to the floor, broken and sore. Chato laughs and leaves the house. I hear Kishi's sobs as she puts back on her clothes and comes over to me. She leans in beside me and wraps her arms around me. I don't think she knew I was conscious the whole time. _

***()*()*()*()* **

When she finished the Warblers were furious and they broke into chaos. They shouted curses some under their breath other not so subtly. KeeKee rubbed her eyes and went to sit on the couch, holding her stomach with one arm. Kurt walked over and sat with her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"The Warblers will make everything better. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OMG This is too short, but I will update soon! FYI: Keekee; small character. Only in it for MAYBE three chapters. R&R **_

_**Thanks for everything! **_

_**~Steffi Star**_


End file.
